It's better if he doesn't know
by leave2die
Summary: Captain Ukitake is terminally ill and has been for a while. However he's been hiding this from his best friend. When Kyoraku starts to ask questions its up to the elder captain to tell or possibly lose his old friend.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

A/N: Rated T for swearing and a few other things.

This particular day in the Soul Society had not been kind to a certain elder captain. There had been five hollow exterminations and it seemed like it was just one thing after the other. One particularly violent cough sent blood onto his handkerchief staining the hand crafted silk red. With a sigh his slim frame sank into the love seat silver hair falling past his shoulder strands in his face over pale skin. Showing just how rough the day had been apparently time was not on his side either. When another cough drowned out ringing from his phone. After taking medicine newly refilled a voice reached his ears "Jushiro it's me you didn't answer you're phone and Rukia told me you had a rough day." Always so worried thought the shinigami with a small smile recognizing his friend's voice immediately he composed himself making his way to the door and opening it to greet his friend. They sat in his living room "I'm fine Shunsui please don't worry it's only fatigue" a placid smile warm and friendly crossed equally pale lips trying to calm his friend. "I can't help but worry Jushiro you've been fatigued a lot lately." He should have expected him to be observant still it was a subject that no good could come from. "Relax old friend, have some tea" tanned hands picked up an antique cup set down before him. Ukitake had made it while his friend talked. "If something is wrong you can always tell me you know that" the brunette brought said cup to his lips taking a sip. "I understand but really there's nothing wrong" came the gentle reassurance relaxing somewhat Kyoraku just sighed accepting it for now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DO NOT OWN

These two friends caught each other up on there day afternoon turned to dusk. Still the pink kimono clad brunette felt uneasy about the whole thing mauling it over in his mind while walking back to the offices, he would feel much better about it if Jushiro just went to captain Unohana. Still not hearing a word of it though he insisted everything is fine until Kyoraku gave up the subject in favor of reminiscing Byakuya's temper resurfacing for a while. He had to admit this was definitely a more pleasant topic since they both knew for a fact Byakuya had a short fuse as a kid. It was always good reminiscing about the past though since they where both the oldest captains besides Unohana and old man Yamamoto himself. That's when an idea struck the brunette confident he can convince his former charge. A passing thought that maybe he didn't want to know what's going on promptly pushed aside. They had never kept secrets from each other so the brunette was confident his old friend is jst being stubborn. Later he would talk to the raven haired noble, meanwhile that same silverette enjoyed a relaxing shower having coughed more after his best friend left unaware of the vow he made to find out something Ukitake would much rather keep to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

A/N: sorry i took so long to update. -_- that is all.

"Now where could he be" Thought the brunette looking for a certain raven haired captain it seemed he didn't want to be found today. Which is just his luck Kyoraku thought with a sigh in between dodging his lieutenant as he continued his search. "At this rate I'll have to search the entire Seireitei even though I rather be sleeping and avoiding Nanao since its for Jushiro though I'll gladly miss my nap." He thought to himself once again and with renewed vigor continued to search for his old charge the pink kimono definitely made him stand out though dodging Nanao every now and than as the elder captain flash stepped to various parts of the barracks. It was becoming a bit frustrating since no one seemed to know where the sixth division captain is. Still that didn't stop him from searching stopping to give Yachiru who was getting a bit fussy a snack than off again. After going through more of the serettei he gave up and decided to just ask where the stoic captain is. Than heading back to deal with a angry Nanao he was certain which didn't bode well for his bodily health. Still since its all to help his friend he does it anyway he would do anything for Jushiro anything at all.


End file.
